FIGS. 10 to 12 show a conventional connector inspection system for detecting whether or not an attachment state of a connecting terminal in a connector housing is proper.
A connector inspection system 1 shown herein is disclosed in JP-A-7-296931, and includes a connector housing 3 to be inspected, and an inspection jig 5 attached to the front end side of the connector housing 3 as shown in FIG. 10.
The connector housing 3 includes a terminal receiving part 11 having a terminal receiving chamber 9 to which a connecting terminal 7 is inserted and attached, lance retraction space 13 mounted inside the terminal receiving part 11 adjacently to the terminal receiving chamber 9, a lance 15 for locking the connecting terminal 7 in which proper insertion into the terminal receiving chamber 9 is completed, a hole 17 for inspection, and a lock mechanism 18 for being joined to the other connector.
The lance 15 includes an elastic piece 15a extending along an insertion direction of the connecting terminal 7 in one side of the terminal receiving chamber 9, and a locking protrusion 15b protruding from a free end of the elastic piece 15a inside the terminal receiving chamber 9.
This lance 15 retracts in the lance retraction space 13 by elastic displacement by interference with the connecting terminal 7 during insertion of the connecting terminal 7 as shown in FIG. 12. Then, at the time of completing the insertion of the connecting terminal 7, the lance 15 returns from the lance retraction space 13 to the side of the terminal receiving chamber 9 by an elastic restoring force of the elastic piece 15a, and locks the connecting terminal 7.
The hole 17 for inspection extends through a front end wall of the terminal receiving part 11 along the insertion direction of the connecting terminal 7 and communicates with the lance retraction space 13 as shown in FIG. 11.
The inspection jig 5 includes plural detecting pins 19 capable of being inserted into the hole 17 for inspection, and a jig body 21 for supporting the plural detecting pins 19 in correspondence with an arrangement pitch of the hole 17 for inspection in the terminal receiving part 11 as shown in FIG. 10.
When the insertion of the connecting terminal 7 into the terminal receiving chamber 9 is incomplete (during the insertion) in the case of the connector inspection system 1 described above, the lance 15 is depressed to the side of the lance retraction space 13 by the connecting terminal 7 as shown in FIG. 12.
When the detecting pin 19 is inserted into the hole 17 for inspection in a state of the incomplete insertion of the connecting terminal 7 thus, during the insertion of the detecting pin 19, the top of the detecting pin 19 collides with the lance 15 and a length of the insertion of the detecting pin 19 into the hole 17 for inspection does not reach a prescribed length.
That is, the connector inspection system 1 described above detects whether or not an attachment state of the connecting terminal 7 in the connector housing 3 is proper by deciding whether or not the length of the insertion of the detecting pin 19 into the hole 17 for inspection reaches the prescribed length.
As the inspection jig 5 used in such a connector inspection system 1, an inspection jig which can perform a continuity test of the connecting terminal 7 and has a probe 23 for making contact with the connecting terminal 7 when the length of the insertion of the detecting pin 19 into the hole 17 for inspection reaches the prescribed length as shown in FIG. 13 is also proposed.
JP-A-7-296931 is discussed as a conventional art.